


Sweet Surrender

by HUNTER29



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Breaker, Gen, Masturbation, Relaxing, Smoking, sweet surrender, test drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Nico had just finished another one of the masterpieces that was a new Devil Breaker, this one she intended for more personal use to Kyrie. Nico decided to test out her latest product. After all, no good artisan wants their customers to be unsatisfied.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea trying something out.

Thunder cracked in the sky as rain poured down in the city of Fortuna, not that a rainstorm would bother the Artisan of Arms, Nicoletta Goldstein as she worked at her latest masterpiece.

Since her partner in demon hunting, Nero, had his Devil Bringer arm ripped off by an unknown assailant, Nico has been working on multiple types of prosthetics for Nero to use that would substitute for his lost power. She had crafted the Overture and Gerbera, Devil Breakers for Nero and has been tirelessly working on other prosthetics for the demon hunter.

The latest of her ensemble of creations Nico has named the "Sweet Surrender".

Nico originally designed this Devil Breaker with Nero's lover, Kyrie, in mind. Knowing that she had been working tirelessly to help Nero through the time of his weakness, Nico wishing to make something that could relieve any strains that Kyrie may have in her shoulders, hips and even down between her legs.

The Sweet Surrender was fitted with soft rubber textures and a speed dial so the user could select its intensity.

Safe to say, Nico was pretty pleased with herself for creating such a thing but just like any new product it needed testing out. And Nico was alone so she would be happy to test out her latest work, she doesn't want her customers to be unsatisfied with the product after all.

So there Nico was, sat in the front seat of the Devil May Cry van with her denim shorts and underwear down on the floor with one leg propped up on the dashboard. Her jacket was unbuttoned and open with her tank top pulled up over her chest.

Nico had a cigarette in the hand hanging out of the window as she puffed out smoke, a hand down between her legs as she started off by manually stimulating her pussy. Rubbing her clit and parting her folds as she took drags from her cigarette, soft moans eliciting from her as the rain drummed down outside the garage with cracks of thunder crashing in the sky every so often.

This was something that Nico did on a regular basis. After finishing her work, and if it was late, she would relieve her work stress by masturbating whilst having a nice relaxing smoke.

It was very satisfying after a long day and due to her dream of being a great gunsmith just like her dearly departed grandmother, masturbation was a nice way to wind down before she called it a night. The privacy was an added bonus as it allows Nicoletta to merrily reflect on her day's work.

"Oh fuck yeah" Nico moaned as she dug a finger into her pussy, juices leaking from her and onto the seat but she was the one driving all the time so nobody would question any stains that were to appear.

Plus it was her van so she could do whatever the fuck she chose and if she was to finger herself there then so be it.

Nico put out the cigarette and discarded it into the ashtray before making use of her second hand now that it was free, reaching it to her chest where she began kneading her breasts as she was fingering hersef. Her body sliding to a slanted angle which allowed her to push her finger in deeper which made her moan a little louder.

"Oh yeah" she gasped as her masturbation got more vigorous, finger pumping deeper and faster and Nico's breathing picked up. Her eyes closing as she truly let herself sink into the pleasure that she induced onto herself.

Nico's hips even started to buck and roll against her own hand as she felt herself coming close to an orgasm but her body shuddered as she came, sexual juices leaking onto the driver's seat as Nico let the sensation wash over her with a loud curse of climax.

When she calmed down, Nico looked over to the Devil Breaker that laid on the dashboard beside her leg. A smirk forming on her lips.

"Ok, let's see what this baby can do" she said to herself as she picked up the Sweet Surrender and turned it on and set it to a low speed to start off with, using it for its original purpose at first as she let the pumping mechanical hand massage her shoulder and then run it down to her waist.

A satisfied hum leaving the inventor at the product's use being successful. Then she smirked again as it was time for the second test.

Nico reached the Devil Breaker down between her legs and let its mechanical functions work as the pulsating hand stimulated her folds enough to make her moan softly as she kneaded her chest again, tweaking her own nipples before reaching to the dial on the back of the hand and turned up the intensity.

"Fuck" Nico swore as the prosthetic hand pumped against her genitalia, one of the fingers even pushing inside of Nico's pussy which again made her buck her hips but this time a little more wildly as she slid herself down the seat even more so she lifted her second leg to hang out of the window by her side.

Nicoletta swore repeatedly as her masterpiece was working wonders, but she really wanted to test its capacity and capabilities so dared herself to turn the dial up the maximum power.

It was hard to say whether she was foolish to do that or if she should have done it from the start, if it was a mistake or not.

Either way it felt fucking amazing.

The Devil Breaker's hand pumped rapidly and its rubber coated finger dug into Nico's cunt as she needed both hands to hold the mechanical one steady. Hips bucking violently as she gasped, moaned and swore from the pleasure that was created by her genius, her folds weren't the only thing being rubbed as her ego was really being stroked by the fact she had created a vibrator disguised as an arm.

"Fuck, ah fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nico swore as her eyes rolled up into head before she had to cover her mouth to muffle her shout of orgasmic bliss.

The Devil Breaker dropping to the floor, it's mechanical hand still pumping. 

Nico's entire body quaked from the rush caused by such a powerful orgasm, vision hazy and mind blank from everything but pleasure. Nico felt like a fucking genius for creating the Sweet Surrender as the sensation caused by the orgasm she had from the Devil Breaker rattled her body for a good few minutes before she finally calmed down.

Nico's breathing regulated as she looked to the prosthetic arm on the floor. She reached to pick it up and turned it off with the motors inside whirring as the hand stopped pumping and reached a standstill.

Nico was satisfied in more ways than one. Not only did her latest masterpiece work like a charm but she also got an amazing orgasm out of it. It was definitely a successful test drive of the new arm and one thing was for sure after the test.

Kyrie will love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
